6 Underground
6 Underground is a 2019 American action thriller film directed by Michael Bay and written by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick. Storyline Plot Meet a new kind of action hero. Six untraceable agents, totally off the grid. They've buried their pasts so they can change the future. Genres * Action * Adventure * Comedy * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 18 (Brazil) * R''' (Canada) * '''16 (France) * 16 (Germany) * 18 (India) * VM14 (Italy) * R''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * 16 (Norway) * R21 (Singapore) * 18 (South Korea) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''C18 (Vietnam) Cast and Crew Director * Michael Bay Writing Credits * Paul Wernick (written by) and * Rhett Reese (written by) Cast * Ryan Reynolds - One * Mélanie Laurent - Two * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo - Three * Ben Hardy - Four * Adria Arjona - Five * Dave Franco - Six * Corey Hawkins - Seven * Lior Raz - Rovach Alimov * Payman Maadi - Murat Alimov * Yuri Kolokolnikov - Baasha Zia * Kim Kold - Daqeeq * James Murray - Caleb * Lukhanyo Bele - Jeyhun * George Kareman - Mike Producers * Michael Bay (producer) (p.g.a.) * Ian Bryce (producer) (p.g.a.) * Matthew Cohan (executive producer) * David Ellison (producer) * Dana Goldberg (producer) * Don Granger (producer) * Garrett Grant (executive producer) * Jonathan Hook (co-producer) (as JJ Hook) * Michael Kase (co-producer) * Ildiko Kemeny (co-producer) * Katie Malott (associate producer) * David Minkowski (co-producer) * Marco Valerio Pugini (co-producer) * Rhett Reese (executive producer) * Paul Wernick (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * Turkmen * Cantonese * Italian * Spanish * Ukrainian * French Release Dates * December 10, 2019 (USA) (New York City, New York) (premiere) * December 13, 2019 (Argentina) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Australia) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Brazil) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Canada) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Germany) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Denmark) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Spain) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (France) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (UK) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Hungary) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (India) * December 13, 2019 (Italy) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Japan) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Norway) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Poland) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Portugal) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Russia) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Singapore) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (USA) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (British Virgin Islands) (internet) * December 13, 2019 (Vietnam) (internet) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - October 1, 2019 * Trailer 2 - December 9, 2019 Reception Critical response The film has a 6.1 rating on IMDb and a 37% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Bay Films * Skydance Media (presents) and (a Skydance production) Distributor * Netflix (2019) (Worldwide) (video) Special Effects * Base VFX (additional visual effects) * Industrial Light and Magic (visual effects and animation) * Makinarium (special make-up effects and prosthetics) * Raynault VFX (additional visual effects) * Scanline VFX (additional visual effects) * Virtuos (additional visual effects) * Yannix (additional visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 128 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Trivia * This is Michael Bay's first movie made for a streaming service. * Ryan Reynolds and Ben Hardy had starred in at least one X-Men movie. Reynolds starred in the Deadpool movies and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) while Hardy was Angel in X-Men: Apocalypse (2016). * Both Dave Franco and Ryan Reynolds had worked on a DC project. Franco voiced the Riddler in Young Justice (2010) and Reynolds starred in Green Lantern (2011). * This is Dave Franco and Mélanie Laurent's first collaboration since Now You See Me (2013). * This is Payman Maadi's first Michael Bay film since 13 Hours (2016). Category:Films Category:2010s films